Pretty Little Exchange Students
by LuvPurple99
Summary: When the girls from Rosewood hear about a exchange program, they jump at the chance to get away from A. They find they can't escape in Middleton, and have new enemies they must face with the help of 2 teen heroes. Before Graduation and after Killer.


**A/N: **Okay, so I got this idea the other day when I was reading _Flawless_ by Sara Shepard (second _PLL_ book) and I wondered, what if the students of Rosewood Day and the students of Middleton High did sort of like a student exchange program? Things would get interesting… I also kind of wanted to give myself a challenge and try to do another crossover that had equal amounts of both series in it, more descriptions, etc. So I hope you enjoy it! This takes place after _Killer_ and will kind of contain some elements from _Heartless_, _Wanted_, and _Twisted_. It takes place in the fourth season of _Kim Possible_ before "Graduation." Also, my story will have Brick Flagg still in high school and the PLL girls as seniors in high school. This first chapter is more of an introductions chapter, so the real stuff will come in the second chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Pretty Little Liars_ or _Kim Possible_. _PLL_ is property of its author and creator Sara Shepard, Alloy Entertainment, and HarperTeen (like I said before, if you read it in the books, it's not mine and belongs to Sara Shepard). _KP _is property of Disney (if you saw it in the show, it's not mine). I am not doing this for money, only for fun and for practice. So please don't sue me.

**Pretty Little Exchange Students**

**Chapter 1: Rosewood and Middleton**

**Rosewood, Pennsylvania**

The small, exclusive town of Rosewood, Pennsylvania, was nestled about twenty miles away from Philadelphia. Large, crumbling, Victorian houses lined the picture-perfect streets. Well-trimmed lawns were always the perfect shade of green. The gated communities had a certain majesty about them, and the small town of Old Hollis near Rosewood had a quaint history to it. Wherever you went in Rosewood, the scenery always looked like something out of a postcard: picture-perfect, glowing, and happy.

But there was something in Rosewood that pictures couldn't tell: secrets.

Every family, no matter how big or how small, had some sort of secret. The mayor cheated to get into office. The nice family down the street plays drinking games almost every night. That girl on the block that everyone looks up to does some very nasty things behind people's backs.

But no other families have more secrets than those of Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, and, of course, Alison DiLaurentis.

Spencer Hastings, the blonde-haired genius of Rosewood Day, has always wanted her parents' love and attention. The only problem was, her parents always doted on her older sister, Melissa. And whenever Spencer _did_ get attention, it was always negative, like stealing her sister's boyfriend or cheating in a national essay contest. Spencer even competed to be on her school's field hockey team, of all things. Spencer may have won the _Golden Orchid_, and her family was keeping it a secret from _everyone_, but that didn't mean the secret would be safe for long.

Aria Montgomery was the kooky, artsy girl of Rosewood. She had trademark blue-black hair and ice blue eyes, which made her fit in when she was living in Iceland for three years. But, as everyone knows, weird in Rosewood doesn't cut it. Especially when said weird girl was making out with her AP English teacher after hours. The whole teacher-student relationship must run in the family, though, because her father, Byron was kicked out of the house by her mother, Ella, for cheating on her with one of _his_ students, Meredith. Aria was kicked out briefly as well, because she had known about the relationship for almost four years because she was forced to keep it a secret by Byron.

Hanna Marin used to be just another chubby, dorky loser at Rosewood Day, but during eighth grade, she and her new best friend Mona Vanderwaal, who was also one of the dorky kids, transformed themselves into the most popular girls in school. And popular they were. Hanna and Mona were the queen bees at Rosewood Day. If they said jump, you asked how high. But popularity has its prices. At least for Hanna, anyway. Hanna just didn't go on a diet and exercise. Hanna used some very dirty tricks to stay beautiful and thin, one of which was making herself throw up after binging. And after Hanna and Mona were Rosewood Day queens, just bossing people around got boring, so they decided to go shoplifting on a regular basis. And they didn't just take a candy bar from the local Wawa. No, they stole Tiffany bracelets, shoes from Saks, anything expensive they could get their hands on. They never got caught, either. Well, Mona never got caught. Hanna was always getting caught. By a cop who slept with her mother, Ashley, to drop the charges. Hanna's father, Tom, didn't care to be in her life until Hanna stole and totaled her ex-boyfriend, Sean Ackard's, car. Tom was too busy being engaged to his girlfriend Isabel and her prissy, I'm-way-better-than-your-real-daughter-Hanna stepdaughter, Kate.

Emily Fields was _the_ swimmer to beat in meets. She was the captain of the Rosewood Day Hammerheads swim team, had chlorine-damaged red-blonde hair, and was the shyest of the four girls. She broke up with her ex-boyfriend, Ben, after he found a picture of her kissing a girl at a party. After that, Emily and Maya St. Germain had to hide from the world and from Emily's uber-strict parents. That is, they had to hide until someone outed Emily at a swim meet. Then Emily was sent to Iowa to live with her even more strict aunt and uncle, but that didn't turn out too well.

And Alison DiLaurentis – the leader of the group and the ultimate queen bee of Rosewood – well, Alison was dead. She was went missing after the group's end-of-seventh-grade sleepover. Three years later, construction workers found her body in a hole in her backyard. Police were still trying to find out who murdered Alison, and someone was making it look a lot like Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily may have done it.

Which brings us to a certain someone named 'A'. Three years after Alison disappeared, and after Aria had moved back to Rosewood from Iceland, the girls began getting texts which referred to their secrets – secrets which they only told Alison – and even some new secrets that had just begun to develop. The girls thought it was Alison, that she was coming back and everything would be okay. That is, until Alison's body was found. After pain-staking investigation – and Hanna almost getting killed from being plowed down by an SUV – the girls figured it out. 'A' was Mona, Hanna's supposed best friend. Mona had found Alison's old diary, and used it to torture the girls with their secrets. But after Mona tried to kill Spencer for finding out – and after Spencer accidentally killed Mona during their fight – 'A' was gone, and the girls could rest.

Until a new 'A' showed up.

Now they didn't know _what_ to do. This new 'A' was just as bad – if not worse – than the last 'A.' They weren't safe in Rosewood – not with all the secrets they had.

So when the girls found out about an exchange student program, they jumped on the opportunity.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Middleton, Colorado**

If anything, Middleton, Colorado was the exact opposite of Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Only a select few, if any, had any real juicy secrets, and most of the townspeople were nice. With the middleclass-size houses that lined the suburban streets, the friendly-looking parks, and one of the top-ranked high schools in the country, Middleton was an ideal place to live. It also helped there was a pair of teen heroes living in the small town, too.

Kim Possible had been a world-famous teen hero since freshmen year in high school, when she got her first mission saving a billionaire – who also happened to collect Cuddle Buddies, Kim's favorite stuffed animals – from his own laser security system. She had used her mad-cheerleading skills to expertly maneuver through the laser beams and shut off the grid. On top of regularly saving the world from bad guys, Kim was also a straight-A student and the captain of her varsity cheerleading squad in high school. She volunteered with the yearbook club, the swim team, the dance committee, tutoring the Middleton Middle School students, and even park-clean up every now and then. Kim might have gotten her smarts from her parents, Dr. Anne Possible, who was a world-renowned brain surgeon, and Dr. James Timothy Possible, who was a respected and well-known rocket scientist. Kim also had two younger twin brothers, Jim and Tim, who, sadly, got more from their father than their mother. The two were always getting in trouble with making the house or some other object blow up. Though their twelve-year-old genius did come in handy sometimes – they had built Kim's car, the Sloth, and modified it to be helpful to her on her missions.

Ron Stoppable was Kim Possible's boyfriend and sidekick. Being best friends since Pre-K, the two were inseparable. Ron was at Kim's house more than he was at his own. His father, Gene Stoppable, was an actuary, and his mother, Beth Stoppable, was a stay-at-home mother. Ron had an adoptive little sister named Hanna, who was (apparently) secretly placed in his family from a ninja school Ron had attended in Japan , Yammanuchi, so he could train her to defeat the Yono, an evil legendary monkey warrier. Ron, though clumsy most of the time, had his own arch foe, whose name was Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist was mainly Ron's arch foe because Ron was the Mystical Monkey Master, and Monkey Fist wanted his Mystical Monkey Power. Though Ron wasn't the best student in the world, he was the Middleton MadDog's star running-back for the football team.

Many of the students of Middleton High wouldn't have thought twice about the student exchange program, except Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's rival on the cheer squad and Middleton High's mean girl and queen bee; Brick Flagg, the football team's quarterback and Bonnie's off-and-on boyfriend; Monique Smith, Kim's best friend; and Felix Renton, Ron's best friend (besides his pet naked mole rat Rufus) and Monique's boyfriend. These four students, for some reason, had a feeling that the exchange program could be very interesting.

**A/N: **As I said before, this was mostly an introductions chapter, so don't judge this story on this first chapter. I was just kind of setting up the stage for the story and giving a little background and descriptions for those who haven't read _PLL_ or those who haven't seen _KP_. Also, leave me a review and let me know if I should continue or not. I won't write another chapter unless I get at least two reviews with opinions. Stay tuned for the next chapter!

-LP99


End file.
